Through the years
by pancakeLOVER2245
Summary: Follow Austin and Ally's love story in this one-shot. Austin teased Ally in 6th grade, Asked to the dance in 8th grade, but what happens after that? Read and find out! :) Please review 3


_**6**_ _ **th**_ _ **GRADE**_

Sitting up the big oak tree outside the school sat Allison "Ally" Dawson. The most prittest girl in all of 6th grade. She didn't know it. When people told her she didn't listen. She was reading one of her favorite books "Looking for Alaska" By John Green.

She had a huge smile on her face. Suddenly someone was standing over her looking at her.

Austin Moon. The most handsome guy in all of 6th grade. He was the cool one. The one that every girl wanted to have and every guy wanted to be. Perfect messy hair, a perfect smile, best dresser, Always got A's.

"Allison." Austin said sitting down by her.

"You know I like Ally better." She said scooting away from Austin.

"Listen, I heard that you liked me, Is it the truth?" He asked with a smirk on his lips. Ally Never noticed guys that much. The only friend she has was Trish and that was okay for her. Ally looked over Austin.

"Your cute, but not interested." Ally said getting up.

"You can't resist me Allison." He would always tease her with her birth name. He knew that she hated it.

"Whatever Austin." Ally said getting up to walk away.

This was a normal thing. Austin teasing Ally with her birth name, Austin assuming Ally was noticed him, Austin thinking Ally liked him. It was normal teasing nothing more. He told himself.

 _ **8**_ _ **th**_ _ **GRADE~**_

Ally may not of noticed Austin in a crowed but Austin sure noticed her. Her perfect brown hair, her perfect handwriting. How she hated attention never realizing that she had his full attention.

She always tried staying under the radar. Austin was the one that would always stand out in a crowd. Austin never noticed Ally looking at him. It was just another set of eyes on the "Perfect boy" but that's not what Ally noticed about him.

She noticed his imperfections. The things that made him not perfect but still perfect. Because his flaws where a part of who he was. Like when he plays Basketball, he can't shoot the ball and get it into the basket. How his handwriting is always slanted and never straight. How when he is nervous he will scratch the back of his neck.

It was lunch time now. All the 8th graders had the same lunch time and all ate together. Ally would sit with her best friend Trish everyday. Sadly Trish was out sick today. Ally sat by herself in the back of the cafeteria.

Austin saw this, and went and sat with her.

"Hey Allison." He greeted. Ally had gotten used to him using her birth name. Sure it still bugged her a little bit but not enough to say so.

"Hey Austin. Why are you sitting here. You normally sit with Dez." She pointed out. She saw Dez sitting with Austin's other friends Dallas and Elliot.

"Wellll..." Austin stated dragging out the 'l' and started to scratch the back of his neck.

'He's nervous' Ally though to herself. She noticed this as one of his imperfections that make him perfect.

"I was wondering if you would like to go with me to the 8th grade dance tonight." Austin said with hope. Austin wanted to say yes more than anything in the entire world. In 6th grade Austin thought it was just teasing turned out Austin kind of wanted her to like him. She didn't back then but maybe now... Maybe now she would..

"Sure, I'll go with you." Ally told him just before the bell rang and they both went their opposite ways to class.

 _ **Junior Year in high school~**_

Ally was still the most prettiest girl in the whole school, to Austin anyways. She lost the glasses the week before they started High School. She got a new look. More skinny jeans and less skirts. More high heels and high tops. She was gorgeous. She even changed her hair with putting Omber tips.

Austin has changed to not much but a little bit. He has gotten better at basketball, he barely will scratch his neck when nervous, He don't really date anyone though. That's something Ally noticed. Since high school Austin has only dated 2 girls. Cassidy and Kira. Both gorgeous. Both smart.

Ally didn't think she compared. She wasn't going to change herself. She loved herself the way she was. Austin was just a guy she shared one ONE night with. In 8th grade! It was just dancing.

Ally still thought of it as the best night she ever had thought. She missed that night. After that night, they were friends. For a while at least. Then things got complicated. Ally started dating a guy named Nate and Austin started dating Cassidy. They were to busy with the person they were dating. The didn't make time for each other. So they just stopped trying.

Ally wishes they had made more time back then but it was over past is past she would always tell herself.

Austin wishes for more time to. He missed hugging Ally everyday. Austin thought Kira was perfect and Cassidy was flawless but there is no such thing as "perfect" or "Flawless". Austin didn't want perfect. He wanted Crazy, He liked throwing pebbles at Ally's window until she would open the window and lay with him under the stars. He liked making music with Ally.

He missed those days sitting that the piano with her. He missed her. Her corny jokes. He missed how they used to be. But if fate wanted them together then Fate would give him a sign and He hasn't gotten one yet.

That was until now.

Walking down the hallway to go home. All he wanted was to go home and go to sleep while watching Romeo and Juliet.

All Ally wanted to do was go home and write a new song that she been meaning to write forever but never got around to it because of homework. Lucky for her it was Friday and she had no homework for this weekend. Just her and her music.

Ally was deep in thought with song lyrics that she wasn't looking where she was going.

She ran into something hard. She looked up to what she hit. She ran into the wall. Her head is hurting, almost like someone keeps hitting that spot with a hammer.

Austin saw Ally walking and looking deep in thought thinking that he shouldn't bother her even though all he wanted to do was go and ask her to hang out.

Then he saw her hit a wall. "Fate is painful but I guess in my interested." He whispered to himself as he ran and kneed to her level. He grabbed her upper arm and helped her up.

"You okay Als?" Als? Ally thinks. Only one person called/calls her that. The only person she wanted to ever call her that. She smiled a little bit.

"Thanks Austin but I will be fine." She said then grabbed her head and screamed lowly Austin almost didn't hear it.

"Come on i'll give you a ride back home." Austin told her. Putting his arm around her back to help steady her. Ally blushed at the sudden contact.

After Austin finally found her house after years of not going there. Austin helped her out of the car.

"Thanks for the lift Austin." Ally smiled up at Austin.

Austin knew was the most gourgous girl in school but in that moment she looked perfectly imperfect. He knows no one is perfect, but even with a red spot on her head she still looked amazing.

"Your welcome Als. Do you need help inside?" Ally wanted to say no. Wanted to say that he had already done enough. She wanted to say that she could handle herself but no matter how much wanted to say she was fine, she couldn't.

Yes her head had stopped hurting, Yes she feels fine now. She feels better than fine and that's because of Austin. She didn't want him to leave. Not now that she had him right in front of her house. Not when missed him as much as she did. So maybe telling him that she felt fine wasn't true and maybe she did need his help.

"Accualyy Austin, yes, Yes I do." Ally told him as he helped her up the stairs. Ally knows she don't need help but she loved his touch. She loved how he was perfectly imperfect.

She wanted him. She can't write well without him there, she can't stay consitrated without him there. Yes he was her biggest distraction before but without him... it's wrost. So she is using her injury to get close to him again... Is that so wrong?

They got inside the house and Austin helped Ally to her room. Ally had the master and the Master was huge!

The master bedroom was so big that fit her grand piano, 2 guitars and a keybored in there. Along with her bed, 2 side tables, and her fridge.

She had photos of everything on her walls. From pictures of animals to her Family to the sky to the plants. She loved her room. Music notes everywhere.

Music was their life. Without music they wouldn't know what to do.

"Why do you get the Master? Shouldn't this be your dad's room?" Austin asked her. She looked at him and laughted a little bit walking to the piano without his help.

"Yes it should be but you see, dad's never home. He is always gone to convestions he is home maybe 6 times a year.. and those six times are never very long. He said I could pick the room I want and do with it as I will. I picked this one. I got him to give me his bank card and I bought all this stuff except the instuments got those from sonic boom." She said answering her question and giving more details.

Austin knew she was feeling fine. Austin knew she was okay. Austin just wanted to be by her. Maybe that's what she wanted to but he wasn't sure. He went and sat at the piano with her. They started to play random notes until Ally started to sing lyrics.

"He asked her to dance/ she said okay/ she knew it was/ to soon to be/ Feeling this way/" She sung as beautiful as Austin had remember even better.

"I like that. Who's it about?" He asked her.

She wanted to scream You. But she didn't know that he liked her back. She didn't want to say you and him be weird about it and leave. Because if he left her heart would break.

Austin got out of the seat and started looking around the room. He couldn't sit by her no more. She hesitated. She must like someone... Someone who isn't him. He wanted it to be him so bad. He wanted to be the one to ask her to dance. He wanted to be the one to give her everything she ever dreamed of having.

As Austin was walking around the room. He heard Ally playing notes trying to get the right tone for the song.

Austin got to her bed stand was going to walk away and back to her but then he stopped once he saw the photo on the stand.

He picked up the photo smiling to himself. It was a photo of him and Ally at the dance. Her head was on his shoulder, His hands around her waist. He head sitting on top of hers.

She didn't want to dance to that song because it was a slow song and she could dance. By the end of the song she was pro.

How did she get this picture? Why would she keep it all these years? And more importantly.. Why is it on her nightstand right by her bed?

He heard the music stop and turned around to see Ally standing up right by the piano looking at him and then looked at his hands.

"what photo is that?" She asked fearing that she already knew.

"Why did you keep this?" He asked. He was hoping that it is the same reason that he has the same picture at home on his computer desk. He was hoping that she would feel the same way.

"It was a great night. We had a ton of fun. Great memory." She said looking casual but also looking a little scared.

"I... I have this same photo... At home.. on my computer stand." Austin told Ally with pauses in between not sure he should tell her or not.

"Why?" Was all she said. He knew what she meant. Why keep the photo. Why keep it on my computer desk, the place I'm forced to be for school so I see her all the time.

Austin looked down at the photo in his hand and smiled at it. Looking back up at Ally.

"Ally.. I keep the photo because.. Look I have to tell you something" Austin said going with that. He didn't want to tell her and her not feel the same way. But it was now or never.

"Ally I, In 6th grade when I would tease you about your name and liking me.. I thought it was because I just having fun messing with you but then I realized I just liked talking to you. Then in 8th grade I took the chance and asked you to the dance in hopes that we would become friends. And we did. Best days of my life to honest." Austin said looking at Ally to see her expression she stood there looking at him with shock written clearly on her face.

Austin continued because he was done hiding his feelings.

"We would write music together and hang out all the time. Then you got a boyfriend and I got a girlfriend and we stopped making time for each other. I don't know why you were dating Nate but I was dating Cassidy because while she was beautiful she was also a distraction. A distraction form you. I needed Cassidy to help me get over my feelings for you. I knew that you were with Nate and it killed me. I wanted to die because I was falling for you and you were with someone else." He said taking a breath and looking at ally one last time before continuing.

" I thought that I could get over you but I couldn't and I don't want to either. Ally I really like you. You were my best friend and even though I don't know what the future holds. I just hope to live in this moment." Austin said walking closer to Ally who was finally looking at him. Ally was shocked, speechless no one has ever told her anything like this. Ally started to tear up. She was so happy. She hasn't been this happy in a long time.

"Ally, I think I might still be falling you." Austin said grabbing her hand and holding it. "I am done hiding my feelings" Austin said right before kissing her. Right on the lips and to his shock and suprise Ally started to kiss him back.

"I think I'm falling for you to. Ally said smiling as Austin whipped away the tears that fallen.

 _ **JUNIOR YEAR IN COLLEGE~**_

Ally was walking out of her final class. Her and Ausitn are still together and things couldn't of had been better. Ally was happy.

Fully and completely happy. Her and Austin moved in together Freshman year of college. For a graduation gift her father just gave her the house. He wasn't coming home anymore so it didn't matter he said. He said that he would still come home for birthdays and Christmas's and he has.

Austin and Ally are both majoring in Music.

Ally phone started to ring. She looked at the caller and ID and answered smiling.

"Why hello handsome to what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked Austin. She heard him laugh on the other end of the phone.

"Come to our special place?" Austin asked her. Ally said she would be there in 5 and left the school.

Austin and Ally had a special place. The special place is shockingly near the mall. It was an abandoned building. You must be thinking that it isn't that special but that is where you are wrong.

A year after Austin and Ally got together they went on a walk and they found the Abandoned building. It may look back on the outside but on the inside it was spontaneous.

There was furniture that still looked new. And behind the building is really where Austin and Ally liked to hang out. Behind the building was A bench. The bench looked right onto a lake. A huge lake. There was a swan in the lake and there was butterflies.

The building ended not being abandoned just used only in Halloween time. This really old guy owns it but moved he like me and Austin since we meet him. The old man said the if we would pick it up a little and feed the Swan that we could go there anytime that we wanted. Austin and Ally have both grown to like the place.

Ally finally got there after a 15 minute walk. She walked around back and saw Austin sitting on the bench looking out into the lake. I went behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Hey babe." Austin said standing up and turning around putting his hands on Ally's waist. "How was class?" Austin asked her. She just smiled laughing and leaned into him.

"Fine, I guess. Kinda boring but so much better now that i'm here with you." Ally told him honestly. Ally loved being with Austin all the time. Every minute of everyday she would spend with him if it were possible.

Austin smiled and kissed the top of her head. He was hoping this was the right time. He pulled away and Ally give him a confused look.

"I want to talk Als." Austin said. She loved when he called her that but she was worried who says they want to talk.

"Are you breaking up with me? I just... I don't understand why. I thought we were going good. I though you were happy with m-" Austin cut Ally off with a kiss. Ally was quiet and kissed him back.

"Als, I'm not breaking up with you." He said smiling at her to reassure her. Austin moved ally so she was sitting on the bench.

"Ally we met in 6th grade. I thought that every girl liked me and I though you did to. I would tease you and you would tease back. In 8th grade I asked you to the dance. You surprised me and said yes. I was over joyed. Then in High school I asked you to be my girlfriend. I said that I might have been falling for you but Ally I wasn't falling I had fallen. I love you. I am in love with you." Austin told Ally before kneeling in front of her and pulling out a simply and yet beautiful right. The ring was gold and had a small dimonde on top. It was engraved 'Austin and Ally forever and Always'

Ally started to cry.

"I want to be with you forever. I want you to know that I am never going to leave you. I want to make sure that we continue making memorys. Allison Marie Dawson, Will you marry me?" Austin said. Ally didn't answer.

She didn't say yes or no. All she did was stand up and knock Austin and herself over as she jumped on him and kissed him.

"I will always love you Austin." Ally said sitting on waist. Hands on his chest. "Of course I will marry you." Ally said to Austin.

In that moment Ally and Austin had it all because they had each other. Forever.

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE~**_

Please review and i'm so sorry for any spelling and/or grammar errors.


End file.
